Aus Fehlern lernt man bekanntlich
by littleginnny
Summary: Liebe, Freundschaften, Entscheidungen und Einstellungen verändern sich. Doch wie kommt man damit zurecht? Mal besser, mal gar nicht. Fehler machen ist natürlich, doch was wenn man von Anfang an weiß dass es falsch ist und man macht es dennoch?..


Chap 1

Es war strahlender Sonnenschein, Ginny hatte ihren Kopf gegen die Scheibe des Zugs gelegt und schaute nachdenklich zu den 2 Wolken die sich am Himmel befanden. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, nach einem wunderschönen Sommer und heute verbrachte sie mit ihren Mitschülern den ganzen Tag im Zug. Sie freute sich nicht wirklich auf das kommende Schuljahr es standen sehr viele Veränderungen bevor, ein komplett neuer Lehrplan und es ging auf die UTZ zu. Viele haben sich die Sommerferien schon über verrückt gemacht, viele Ginny jedoch nicht. Sie sah keinen Sinn darin, denn sie wusste einfach noch nicht was sie mit den UTZ denn anfangen sollte, nur bei den wenigsten Berufen benötigte man wirklich UTZ als Heiler und als Auror natürlich, aber keins von beidem hatte sie vor später mal zu machen.

Sie war 16 noch so jung und ihrer Meinung nach hatte sie wenig von der Welt gesehen, kaum ein Zauberer sah viel von der Welt, warum auch, man hatte ja alles was man benötigte, da waren die Zauberer doch sehr altmodisch.

Ginny hatte in den Sommerferien eine Freundin in Frankreich besucht, sie war eine Hexe, jedoch ihre Eltern waren beide Muggel. Ginny hatte dort vieles über die Muggel gelernt und ihre bisherigen Vorurteile zu einem großen Teil beiseite gelegt. Sie beneidete die Muggel, für diese war es nicht selbstverständlich etwas zu haben oder wohin zu gehen und sie konnten auch nicht innerhalb einer Sekunde an einem ganz anderen Ort sein. Zauberer hingegen konnten dies, doch kaum einer nutzte es. Nala ihre Freundin „verreiste" mit ihren Eltern sehr oft, und wenn es nur einen Tag war, um sich eine Stadt anzuschauen.

Ginny gefiel dies, und in den 3 Wochen bei Nala waren die beiden einen Tag in New York, den darauffolgenden auch, da es ihnen so gut gefiel und sie gar nicht genug von diesen Hochhäusern bekommen konnte, wie die Muggel diese nannten. Ein paar Tage später nachdem sie sich bei Nala zu Hause an der Côte d´azur am Strand und am Pool erholt hatten, apparierten die beiden nach Dublin, dort gingen sie abends in einen typisch irischen Pub und fanden sich mit ganz anderen Menschen an Tischen sitzen.

Doch die 3 Wochen waren schnell vorüber, zum Schluss gab es einen Abstecher nach Paris. Doch Ginny hatte sich Paris um einiges toller und vorallem sauberer vorgestellt. New York war im Gegensatz zu Paris sehr sauber und man hatte nicht alles halbe Stunde das Gefühl man müsse sich die Hände sauber hexen. Daher verließen Nala und Ginny Paris schon nach wenigen Stunden.

Und nun saß Ginny hier bei ihren Kameraden, die ebenso wie ihre Eltern nichts vom herumreisen hielten, wieso wo anders hingehen, wenn es hier auch schön ist. Ginny stieß auf taube Ohren, daher schwelgte sie noch ein Weilchen in ihren Gedanken und sehnte sich an fremde Orte, die sie noch nicht kannte.

Das Einleben in Hogwarts ging recht schnell, ihr neuer Lehrplan war anstrengend und kostete Ginny viel Freizeit, wo sie eigentlich Quidditch üben wollte. Die Tage wurden immer kürzer, dunkler und verregneter, nichts mehr mit dem schönen Wetter.

Ihre Nachmittage verbrachte Ginny in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum, wie ihre mitschüler, doch anders wie diese schaute Ginny viel zum Fenster hinaus und stellte sich vor wie es jetzt wäre sich Rom anzuschauen oder auf den Malediven sie Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut zu spüren und das kristallklare Wasser zu genießen.

„Ginny!" Ginny schreckte aus ihren Träumereien auf und schaute Hermine ganz verwirrt an, eben ist sie doch mit bunten Fischen an pinkfarbenen Korallen entlanggeschwommen und nun saß sie vor ihrem dicken Zaubereigeschichtsbuch und sollte die Kriege der Trolle lernen. Hermine stand vor ihr, die Hände in die Seite gestemmt und schaute sie kopfschüttelnd mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was geht nur in dir vor? Du bist so abwesend und bekommst es überhaupt nicht mit wenn dich jemand anspricht!" Ginny seufzte, was sollte sie denn antworten? Das sie sich einsam und unverstanden fühlte und die Welt entdecken wollte? Hermine hätte das nicht verstanden, daher schaute sie ein wenig zerknirscht, da ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihr Studium zur Zeit wirklich nicht sehr ernst nahm.

„Es tut mir leid Hermine, ich glaube das Wetter deprimiert mich! Ich wünschte einfach wir hätten nicht diesen neuen Lehrplan und wären nicht jeden Nachmittag hier eingesperrt, sondern könnten zur Abwechslung auch mal wieder etwas machen wozu man Lust hat!"

„ Du solltest dennoch nicht vergessen wie wichtig es ist, einen guten Schulabschluss zu haben. Was willst du denn ohne UTZ machen? Dann musst du ja irgendeine Ausbildung machen, wo du kaum Erfolg in deinem Leben haben wirst."

Ginny nickte leicht und tat so, als ob sie sich nun wieder konzentriert ihrem Stoff widmete. Hermine hatte gut reden, sie liebte es zu lernen und es fiel ihr sehr leicht, desweiteren arbeitete sie auf ein Ziel hin. Hermine hatte in den Ferien im St. Mungos für 4 Wochen gearbeitet und sie konnte es sich sehr gut vorstellen in die Richtung der Heilkunst später einmal zu gehen. Ginny hatte sie einmal anvertraut, dass sie selbst als kleines Mädchen immer gewusst hatte sie möchte in die Medizin, so hieß es wohl bei den Muggel.

Hermine ging immer noch kopfschüttelnd zu ihrem überladenen Schreibtisch gegenüber zurück.

„An alle Schülerinnen und Schüler, dieses Jahr möchten wir zu Beginn des Schuljahres ein kleines Fest veranstalten. Übermorgen wird in der großen Halle ab 18.00 Uhr eine Party stattfinden. Schüler bis zur 3ten Klasse müssen um 20.00 Uhr wieder in ihren Schlafsäälen sein, die Schüler der 4ten und 5ten Klasse bis 22.00.

Noch eine weitere Überraschung, es werden die 5te Stufe der Beauxbaton Schule in Frankreich zu besuch kommen und mit uns feiern, die Schülerinnen bleiben für eine Woche bei uns in Hogwarts...". Der Rest der Durchsage ging in lauten Gegröhle und Gejubel unter. Hermine funkelte alle in ihrer Nähe böse an, da sie sich nun nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte, doch es schien keine Ruhe einzukehren, kurz darauf verließ sie stolzieren mit ihren Büchern und Unterlagen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ginny lächelte, endlich Abwechslung. Und wenn wirklich die gesamt 55te Stufe der Beauxbatonschülerinnen kam, dann würde sie Nala schon wieder früher sehen, wie geplant.

„Gin, das ist doch mal klasse, aber hoffentlich werden die aus Frnkreich uns nicht alle süßen Typen wegschnappen." Lisa und Julia hatten sich zu ihr gesellt, die beiden hatten schulisch gerade ebenso einen Durchhänger wie Ginny, das einzige interessante waren Jungs und Partys.

„Ach welche süßen Typen Julia? Hier gibt es kaum welche und wenn dann sind sie unglaublich eingebildet oder einfach Slytherins und sowieso total komisch."

„ Lisa du darfst nicht so Vorurteile haben, ich glaub nicht das alle Slytherins so furchtbar sind!",verteidigte Ginny. „Ach komm, dass sagst du doch nur wiel der Zabini so auf dich steht!", konterte Julia und verdrehte die Augen. Sie wandte sich wieder an Lisa und sie besprachen was sie wohl anziehen würden.

Blaise Zabini war erst seit einem Jahr in Hogwarts, er war nicht sehr auffällig oder so ein Prolet wie Malfoy oder manch anderer. Er hatte dunkle Haare, blaue strahlende Augen und er hatte inzwischen einen attraktiven Körper. Anfangs war er unförmig und hatte wenig Muskeln, doch man konnte ihn jeden Tag beobachten, wie er im See schwimmen ging oder im Wald joggte. Er war ein Halbblut und das joggen musste er eindeutig von seinem Vater haben, kein Zauberer ging joggen. Man spielte Quidditch, doch Blaise war anders. Und das war es war Ginny faszinierte, sie fand ihn nett, in Zaubertränke saßen sie nebeneinander, aber Ginny glaubte nicht das er auf sie stand.

„.. aber blau? Ich weiß nicht so Recht!" meinte Julia stirnrunzelnd.

„ Hat Dumbledre denn etwas von einem Dresscode gesagt? Müssen wir ein Ballkleid anziehen?" Lisa schaute hilfesuchend zu Ginny. „ Ich glaube das ging im lauten Jubel unter. Lass uns doch morgen früh einfach mal auf dem schwarzen Brett schauen, sie hängen dort bestimmt noch genaueres aus. Auch wegen den Beauxbatonschülerinnen!", antwortete Ginny zuversichtlich und freute sich innerlich auf das Widersehen mit Nala.

„Mh ok, aber wieso haben die das denn nicht schon früher bekanntgegeben? Ich meine nun haben wir keine Zeit mehr etwas neues zu kaufen!" meinte Julia verzweifelt.

„Ich war doch mit einer Freundin im Sommer in New York und in Paris und wir haben dort nicht auf den Haupteinkaufsstraßen, sondern in so Seitenstraßen eingekauft und haben uns Tipps von den Muggeln dort geholt, wo man günstig an was rankommt. Ich habe mir echt einiges gekauft, auch Kleider die man zu einem Ball und auch zu einer Party anziehen kann. Ich kann euch Notfalls was leihen!", Ginny freute sich, dass sie nun mit ihrem „Reisen" einen großen Pluspunkt hatte und selbst Lisa und Julia dem Reisen nun positiv gestimmt waren: „Gut , dass du die Welt erkundet hast Gin. Ein Hoch auf dich, der Freitag kann kommen!" riefen die beiden lachend.

„ Aber haaalt, bruachen wir ein Date?", unterbrach Ginny die beiden plötzlich.

„ Oh Gott eine gute Frage.. Ich würde sagen wir warten ab, was die Jungs morgen so machen, wenn die anfangen dich zu fragen wissen wir bescheid und wir schauen auf dem schwarzen Brett nach wie schon-.." Julia wurde von Lisa unterbrochen „ Ach Quatsch, was du heute kannst besorgen, dass verschiebe nicht auf morgen! Wenigstens einmal muss ich das ja machen, wenn wir bis morgen warten, sind alle süßen Typen dann schon weg! Und ich habe nicht vor mit dem ekligen Kevin aufzutauchen und mich vor den Beauxbatonschülerinnen lächerlich zu machen!"

„ Aber die können ja auch keine Begleitung haben, ich denke dass wird eine offene Party ohne irgendwelchen Firlefanz!", wandte Ginny ein. Die beiden gaben sich geschlagen und zogen Ginny kurz darauf mit nach oben, um ihre Kleider anzuprobieren.

oOoOoOoOo

Chap 2

„BZZZZZZ", Ginnys Kissen rüttelte sie wach. Ein neuer Weckzauber von Dumbledore, da in letzter Zeit zu viele Schüler zu spät kamen, wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass keiner seiner Schüler mehr in Ruhe schlafen können.

Ginny grummelte und warf das Kissen auf den Boden, es war eindeutig zu früh. Und nun hatte sie 3h Zaubertränke, Snape konnte sie jetzt definitiv noch nicht ertragen. Nachdem das Kissen auf dem Boden lag schloss Ginny erleichternd wieder die Augen und wollte „BZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ"-" AH" Ginny fiel aus dem Bett. „Verdammt, was soll das?", rief sie empört. Marissa kam lachend aus dem Bad „ Tja Ginny, Snape wirst du wohl nicht entgehen können!" Ginny zog eine Schnute, gab sich geschlagen und trottete ins Bad.

Sie sah furchtbar aus, Ginnys Laune wurde nicht gerade besser. Nachdem sie mit Julia und Lisa ihren Kleiderschrank komplett durchforstet hatten und im Schlafsaal eine Modenschau veranstaltet hatten, kramte Julia aus ihrem Koffer 2 Flaschen Holunderblütenzauber, es war ein fruchtiges Getränk voller kleiner Blubbel und natürlich enthielt es Alkohol und zwar nicht sehr wenig, desweiteren holte Lisa 12 Feuershots hervor und diese hatten es in sich, daher Ginnys Kopfschmerzen.

Sie schloss die Badtür und versuchte das Beste aus sich und dem bevorstehenden Tag zu machen.

Nach 20 Minuten kam sie frisch frisiert aus dem Bad und man konnte zumindest nicht mehr sofort erkennen, das sie verkatert war.

Am liebsten würde sie sich nun einen Kapuzenpulli anziehen, ihre gemütliche Kuschelhose und den Tag im Bett verbringen. Doch Snape wartete nicht gerne und sie konnte Blaise nicht im Stich lassen.

Seufzend ging sie in die große Halle und entdeckte dort 2 ebenso verkaterte Mitmenschen, Julia und Lisa saßen vollkommen fertig am Griffindortisch. Julia hatte ihr Gesicht auf der linken hand abgestützt und gähnte vor sich hin, währenddessen rührte sie mit ihrer Gabel in ihrem Kaffee und von Lisa war nicht sehr viel zu sehen, sie hatte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und schlief dort anscheinend weiter.

Ginny gesellte sich zu ihnen und sogleich erschien ein Schwarztee mit Milch und Zucker, sie mochte keinen Kaffee, aber ein Schwarztee hatte ähnliche Wirkung.

Weitere 20 Minuten später war Ginny auf dem Weg in Richtung Kerker, ihre Augen waren immernoch genauso klein wie zuvor und sie fühlte sich kaum besser.

„Hey Gins!", rief eine definitiv zu laute Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Blaise er kam lächelnd auf sie zu und er sah viel zu munter aus.

„Hey Blaise, wenn es geht bitte sprich nicht so laut!"

„Oh da hat jemand wohl gestern zugeschlagen was? Na dann passst das ja noch besser, hier ich hab dir was mitgebracht!", er reichte ihr einen Becher Schwarztee mit Milch und Zucker. Ginny schaute ihn überrascht an, sowas hatte er bisher noch nie getan, sowas hatte überhaupt noch nie jemand für sie getan. Dankend nahm sie den Becher entgegen und dieser schmeckt noch besser wie der erste.

„Das ist echt lieb, Blaise!" nebeneinander gingen sie in den Unterrichtsraum und

setzten sich in die letzte Reihe.

„Miss Weasley falls sich in diesem Pappding, nichts befindet was für diesen Unterricht bestimmt ist, dann würde ich doch davon ausgehen, dass es sehr leichtsinnig von Ihnen war dieses Ding mit in MEINEN Unterricht zu bringen!" raunte Snape hinter ihr. Wie dieser Mann plötzlich auftauchen konnte war ihr ein Rätsel, es ließ sie erschaudern und sie war schockiert über sich selbst, sie hatte echt nicht nachgedacht, nun war sie für die nächsten Stunden definitiv Snapes Opfer.

„Ich .. äh.. es...-", stammelte sie mit hochroten Kopf vor sich hin.

„Es tut mir leid Professor Snape, es ist nicht Ginnys Pappding, es ist mein Tee.",verteidigte Blaise sie. Ginny schaute ihn warnend aus großen Augen an.

Snape drehte langsam seinen Kopf zu Blaise „ Zabini, natürlich, wollen Sie den Ritter in Not spielen? Mut ist nicht ihr Ding, besser wäre es, denn dann wären Sie nicht in meinem Haus." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ging der Pappbecher in Ginnys Hand in Feuer auf , vor Schreck ließ sie ihn los, doch bevor er auf dem Boden ankam verschwand er.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor und Sie beide werden heute Abend zu mir kommen und Kessel putzen.", mit einem strafenden Blick verschwand Snape nach vorne.

Blaise schaute Ginny entschuldigend an. Wie auch letzte Woche musste die Klasse einen Verschwindetrank brauen. Letzte Woche hat sich lediglich der Frosch der nach beträufeln mit dem Trank verschwunden sein sollte, etwas verfärbt.

Ginny versuchte ihre Kopfschmerzen zu verdrängen, denn der Trank sollte besser gelingen, sonst würde Snape den beiden wohl noch mehrere Abende Nachsitzen verpassen und morgen war doch die Party und vielleicht war Nala da.

Die beiden versuchten konzentriert den Trank richtig herzustellen, doch beide waren leider nicht sehr geschickt, mit den empfindlichen Zutaten und der Zubereitung von Tränken.

Am Ende der Stunde wurde, wie vorherzusehen war, ihr Trank ausprobiert. Der Frosch quakte als die Substanz auf ihn geträufelt wurde, es gab einen lauten Knall, dann herrschte Stille im Raum. Nachdem der Qual verschwunden war funkelte Snape die beiden aus seinen schwarzen bedrohlichen Augen an und fauchte „Sie zwei sind nicht einmal beim zweiten Anlauf in der Lage diesen Trank einigermaßen richtig herzustellen. Ist es denn zu VIEL verlangt ein paar Anweisungen zu folgen?"

Die angsterfüllten Schüler schauten Snape an, doch plötzlich gab es hinter ihm ein Zischen. Der Frosch war aufgeblasen und ähnelte einer Seifenblase, denn er war wirklich ein kleines bisschen durchsichtig, er sah noch schmieriger aus wie zuvor und das absurde war: er flog durch den Klassenraum. Blaise konnte nicht umhin er fing an zu lachen, Snape kniff seine Augen zusammen und warf Blaise einen Blick zu der nichts gutes verhieß, dann folgte er den Blicken der Schüler und fand über sich schwebend die Froschseifenblase. Der Frosch öffnete sein Maul und quakte, in dem Moment zerplatze die Blase über Snapes Kopf.

Überall um Snape herum fand man grünen Schaum, Snape selbst hatte seine Augen nur auf zwei Personen im Raum gerichtet.

„Wir drei sprechen uns heute Abend um 18.00 Uhr!"

Ginny und Blaise ließ das erzittern, doch den einzigen Gedanken den die beiden hatten, war ganz schnell diesen Raum zu verlassen.

OooOoOoOo

Chap 3

Innerhalb einer Stunde hatte sich in ganz Hogwarts, der „Unfall" in Snapes heiligen Räumen herumgesprochen.

Doch anscheinend hatte sich das Geschehen sehr stark gewandelt, einige Mitschüler hatten wohl ihrer Creativität freien lauf gelassen. Ginny lief gerade an einer Gruppe von Drittklässlerinnen vorbei, als sie hörte wie diese tuschelten: „ Anscheinend hat Zabini Snape in ein grünes glitschiges etwas verwandelt und Snape wurde so böse das er, als dieses Monster, anfing zu rauchen!" Ginny schüttelte lachend den Kopf und fragte sich wie die Leute auf solche eine Idee kamen.

„GIIIN!", atmelos kam Julia mit hochrotem Kopf auf sie zu gestürmt." Ich hab dich überall gesucht, stimmt das was erzählt wird? Du hast heute Abend nachsitzen? Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein, ich werde Zabini umbringen. Heute Abend machen wir eine Vorprobe für morgen! Wir wollten Frisuren ausprobieren und ah.. ich bin völlig aus der Puste!" Ginny grinste sie an, Julia hatte noch nie die beste Kondition, aber was sollte sie denn schon sagen, sie konnte kaum die Kerkertreppen hoch laufen ohne das man dachte sie hätte einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht.

„Juls, was soll ich denn machen? Ich war doch eh nie talentiert im Frisuren machen, macht ihr das mal schön und dann dürft ihr euch morgen an mir versuchen."

Juls grummelte „ Weißt du ich hab immernoch so einen kater das es gerade echt zu anstrengend ist wütend auf dich zu sein! Aber übrigens wir haben auf dem Schwarzen Brett nachgesehen: Dress Code: Partyoutfit, was auch immer das heißen mag und keine Begleitung erforderlich. Die Jungs waren ganz schön erleichtert, die hätten sich alle wieder fast in die Hose gemacht, bevor die uns gefragt hätten. Aber das ist auch umso besser, dann ist man an keinen Typen gebunden."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen, manchmal drehte sich in Julias Welt alles nur um Julia. Ginny hatte inzwischen gelernt damit umzugehen, doch andere fanden Julia doch sehr eingebildet, denn egal wo sie war, SIE war die Hauptperson, niemand sonst. Und redete ein Typ mit ihr, bildete sie sich sofort was darauf ein, doch wenn der Typ sich danach noch mit Lisa oder Ginny unterhielt, dann war er nicht mehr gut genug.

„Sorry Gin, aber ich muss zu Alte Runen, war das letzte Mal schon zu spät und die Hausaufgaben habe ich auch nicht wirklich. Bis später Süße!", rief Juls und machte sich auf den Weg. Ginny war für heute glücklicherweise fertig, sie wollte die letzten Sonnenstrahlen noch genießen, bevor sie den restlichen Abend im Kerker verbringen musste. Sie hatte sich eine Decke mitgenommen und ein Buch und machte sich auf den Weg zum See.

Mitten auf der Wiese abseits anderer Schüler breitete sie sich auf der Wiese aus und machte es sich bequem.

Ihr Buch handelte von anderen Ländern, Menschen und Kulturen, es war ein Muggelbuch, doch unglaublich faszinierend.

Nach einer Weile legte sie ihr Buch weg und schaute in den Himmel. „Wer liegt denn da so faul rum?" Ginny blinzelte und schaute wer sie hier störte.

Zwei verschwitzte Männer standen in der Sonne, somit erkannte Ginny erst nur die Umrisse, doch die eine Stimme erkannte sie sofort.

„ Blaise, geh aus der Sonne. Später werden wir lang genug im dunklen eingesperrt sein!", jammerte Ginny.

Die zwei Störenfriede lachten und stellten sich genau so hin, dass Ginny komplett in ihrem Schatten lag, sie ergab sich und setzte sich auf.

„Hey ich bin Ben!", meinte der zweite. „Hey ich bin Ginny."

„Gins, dass ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir, wir kennen uns schon ewig, er ist aber erst seit diesem Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts. Er ist in Hufflepuff.", erklärte Blaise ihr.

„Wie gefällt es dir denn hier?"

„Ganz gut.", antwortete Ben.

„Wo warst du denn davor?", fragte Ginny weiter.

„In Durmstrang." Sehr gesprächig war der Kerl ja nicht gerade, dachte sich Ginny.

„Ah ok und du bist auch so ein Sportsüchtiger wie Blaise?"

„Mh ja." Ginny runzelte die Stirn, zwei ganze Worte brachte man aus dem Kerl heraus, naja.

„In welcher Stufe bist du?", Ginny kam sich lästig vor ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen.

„In der 5ten." Drei ganze Worte, er steigerte sich. Doch nun fiel Ginny nichts mehr groß ein, sie kam sich vor ihn zu nerven also schaute sie wieder Blaise an, der sich anlächelte.

„Tja meine Liebe, die Sonne ist auch gleich weg. Ich glaube du machst dich lieber fertig, damit wir Mister Froschschwabbel nicht noch mehr verärgern.", meinte er zwinkernd. Ginny lachte, erhob sich aber und ging mit ihnen zusammen zurück zum Schloss. „Ich glaube ihr beide habt es viel dringender nötig euch fertig zu machen! Denk daran es ist schon 17.30.", erinnerte Ginny ihn, nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Ja, ich könnte doch kein Nachsitzen mit dir verpassen." Blaise schaute sie keck an und ging mit Ben davon.

Was sollte sie denn davon halten? Hatte er damit irgendetwas andeuten wollen? Eigentlich nicht oder? Ginny grübelte vor sich hin. Hatten Julia und Lisa doch recht gehabt? Hatte Blaise etwa doch Gefühle für sie?

20 Minuten später war keine Zeit mehr um darüber nachzudenken, Ginny stand vor dem Klassenzimmer und Blaise kam ebenfalls gerade. Er sah ein wenig außer Atem aus, aber nach dem Joggen und dem Spurt im Duschen und fertig machen, war dass ja auch kein Wunder. Nun verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber wie sonst auch, kein inniger Blick oder komische Andeutungen. Sie hatte wohl viel zu viel hineininterpretiert. Denn jetzt waren die Beiden allein, wenn dann müsste doch jetzt etwas sein, oder nicht? Nein ganz sicher nicht, Lisa und Julia wollten sie nur aufziehen.

„Miss Weasley, falls sie weiter vorhaben hier im Gang herumzutrödeln, werde ich Ihnen natürlich die Gelegenheit geben, dass Sie dies die nächsten Abende IMMER machen können!", fauchte Snape, der gerade erst die Tür aufstieß und natürlich wieder jeden Grund suchte Gift zu spucken.

Ginny versuchte dieses unfaire Behandeln zu ignorieren und ging mit gesenktem Kopf an Snape vorbei in den Klassenraum.

„Sie beide haben die Ehre ihre Sauerei die sie heute Mittag veranstaltet haben zu beseitigen. Desweiteren stehen hier einige Kessel, die ich blitzblank sehen möchte, sodass meine Oma darin eine Suppe kochen könnte. Und Mr Zabini..", Snape wandte seinen Kopf zu Blaise und trat sehr nah an ihn heran. „ Für Sie noch eine extra Aufgabe, da Sie es anscheinend lustig finden, werden sie Kröten auseinander nehmen, sodass Sie mir nächste Stunde ausführlichen Bericht über den Aufbau von Kröten geben können.", in Snapes Augen erkannte man Genugtuung.

Blaise und Ginny schluckten ihren Frust herunter, sie wussten bis das alles erledigt war, war es weit nach Mitternacht.

„Worauf warten Sie? Auf eine schriftliche Einladung?" Snape wirkte sehr bedrohlich, also machten sich die zwei sofort ans Werk. Blaise fing an eine Kröte nach der anderen auseinander zu nehmen. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, diese Dinger waren unglaublich flutschig und schleimig, es waren Sumpfkröten. Diese spezielle Krötenart war besonders fett und hatte zum Schutz eine Schleimschicht um den gesamten Körper und am Nacken hatten sie zwei Schleimdrüsen, die wenn man nicht aufpasste, dann- „AAAAH.. Igitt!", fluchte Blaise. Die Drüsen hatten sich entleert direkt auf Blaise Arm.

„Mr. Zabini stimmt etwas nicht? Möchten Sie weiter herumschreien, wie ein 3 Jähriges Mädchen?" Snape schaute fast erfreut zu ihm herüber.

„Entschuldigung Professor!", stammelte Blaise.

Ginny mühte sich an den Kesseln ab, die waren bestimmt schon 20 Jahre alt, an denen war eindeutig nichts mehr zu machen, da war alles mögliche eingebrannt und ein anderer hatte eine Schleimschicht, vielleicht war dort ebenfalls mal eine Sumpfkröte explodiert, überlegte Ginny und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Um Mitternacht waren 30 Kröten seziert, der Boden war sauber und fast alle Kessel bis auf 3 waren zumindest ein bisschen sauberer wie vorher.

„Sie beide sind Taugenichts! Das hätte jeder um einiges besser und schneller erledigen können wie Sie. Dumbledore hat leider gesagt, dass heute keiner länger wie bis Mitternacht unterwegs sein soll, da morgen ja wieder eine dieser Partys ist, die Sie beide definitiv nicht verdient haben. Da es schon NACH Mitternacht ist, sollten Sie zwei sich ganz schnell auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machen, bevor ich auf die Idee komme Ihnen diesbezüglich weitere Abende Nachsitzen zu SIE!", fauchte Snape. Dies ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Die Beiden gingen zusammen den Gang des Kerkers entlang. „Gins ich bring dich noch hoch.", es kam sehr zögerlich, fast schüchtern und klang eher nach einer Frage. Ginny lächelte ihn unsicher an und nickte. Nachts allein durch die Korridore wandern war ihr doch ein wenig unheimlich und würde sie Filch erwischen, dann wäre sie zumindest nicht allein, dieser Mann war ihr nicht geheuer.

„Danke Blaise.", dankte Ginny ihm, vor dem Portaitloch der fetten Dame angekommen.

„Ich.. Sehen wir uns morgen auf der Party?"

Ginny hatte das komische Gefühl, dass er eigentlich noch etwas anderes sagen wollte.

„Na klar, sowas lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen." Ginny grinste ihn an. Sie umarmten sich und Ginny dachte zum ersten Mal, dass es sich gar nicht schlecht anfühlte. Nur roch er leider nach dieser schleimigen Substanz.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Ginny kletterte durch das Portraitloch.

Nach einer Dusche legte sie sich in ihr Bett und Ginnys Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Blaise. Wie er wohl ohne T-Shirt aussah und wie es sich wohl anfühlte, ihn ohne T-Shirt zu umarmen oder zu berühren.. GINNY hör sofort auf. Du steigerst dich da in etwas rein, was gar nicht da ist. Solche Gedanken gefährden immer nur die Freundschaft.

Sie versuchte krampfhaft an etwas anderes zu denken und nach einiger Zeit schlief sie endlich ein, doch in ihren Träumen kamen ihre Gedanken umso lebhafter zurück.


End file.
